Be Happy
by Pajus
Summary: Some people have similar fates. ZelenkaWeir ship. Tag to episode 'No man's land' in chapter 7, minor spoilers for episode 'First strike' in chapters 9 and 10, character death in chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1

Be Happy, chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

It was one year since they entered the Pegasus galaxy. A year of fabulous adventures, hard work, gains and losses. Six weeks ago they returned to Earth to pick new people for the Atlantis expedition and also to reconnect with their loved ones. And now they were back after a three weeks trip on the Daedalus. In retrospect, both wished they never got back to Earth. 

When Elizabeth Weir took a one day break from reading through personal files of Atlantis candidates to ask Carson about dr. Simon Wallace and subsequently to convince Simon to go with her, she didn't know what fate had in store for her. The man she loved was engaged with a member of his staff. The moment he told her was worse than being attacked by a hive ship. And he found another woman for himself even before Elizabeth's video message arrived.

The wife of dr. Radek Zelenka was almost the same story. When he stepped through the wormhole leading to Earth, he had a message waiting for him. Strange how one simple word changed Zelenka's life forever. "Promiň" and a stack of divorce papers. He didn't call her. In all his years of life he learned that there are things a man can neither choose, nor change. Radek signed the papers and sent them to his former home.

Colonel Caldwell beamed the new expedition members to the gate room ten at a time. Weir and Zelenka both in the first group along with Colonel Sheppard, dr. McKay and dr. Beckett to give the newbies some bearings. For the following two weaks dr. Zelenka was drowning in his own emotions of sorrow and pain. He made some mistakes in his research, but dr. McKay didn't notice what was going on inside his Czech colleague. McKay took Zelenka's mistakes as another proof of his own perfection. Two weaks after they returned to Atlantis, Zelenka was working late at night in his lab. He was going through some jumper modifications when he noticed his coffee can to be empty. "Krucinál", he mumbeled and went to the mess to brew some more. As he was approaching his intended destination, Zelenka noticed a single person sitting at the table. It was dr. Weir. She was sitting there alone and in the dark. He would never notice her if it wasn't for the stars in the night sky. Both Elizabeth and Radek had a strong emotional perception. The moment they looked at each other, they knew something bad happend to the other. Radek knew she was under a lot of stress, but this was far worse than a Wraith attack.

Two weaks in Atlantis and she still couldn't shake the little voice in her head saying "It was your fault!". Now she saw dr. Zelenka sitting next to her. She knew something bad happend to him - she could see it in the face of her friend. After a few moments awkward silence Elizabeth decided to ask what happend. His story about Klára ended with "It was my fault. I should've stayed with her." Elizabeth took his hand into hers saying "It wasn't, your fault, Radek. You chose your path and she chose hers". Radek wasn't going to argue with his boss, so he asked Elizabeth to share her story. Radek concluded that Elizabeths story was remarkably similar to his own. "This whole thing sucks bigtime" she said in the end. It was as if they just discovered a new part of each other. Elizabeth was a strong leader and Radek never thought there could be a sensitive soul crying for the love of a man. Radek was a man whose compassion with others was well known in all of Atlantis and Elizebeth couldn't imagine him to have problems of his own. Their bodies were slowly leaning to each other and into a long friendly hug. Radek raised from the chair and put a gentle smile on his face saying "Thank you for the help. See you in the morning". Elizabeth also got up to her feet. "No. I thank you" she said to the smiling face of the Czech, who made her feel so much better.

* * *

**AN** : Promiň - Sorry 

This is my very first story. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Be happy, chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

Elizabeth was walking alone in the dark corridors of Atlantis. Again. Suddenly a shape appeared right in front of her. She already knew who the shape is. The shape approached her and Elizabeth couldn't wait to feel his touch. And suddenly it happened. Radek touched her cheek, carressing it gently. He put his arms around her, his lips only a light breeze against her own. Their kiss slowly gained intensity and after a while it changed into a passionate connection of both body and soul. Somwhere very far from her was a beeping noise. It kept getting closer and Radek faded away. Elizabeth woke up. "Not another dream" she said to herself, wondering what was going on with her. The dreams appeared right after the night of "pain sharing" and kept being more and more real. Now it was one month and Elizabeth almost couldn't tell the difference between dream and reality. A little voice in her head kept telling her to ask Radek out, but another voice said "You are the boss and you shouldn't be involved with him". But the first voice was now definitively getting stronger. She made up her mind. She had to try it. Worst case scenario: One awkward moment and never talk about that again. Zelenka wasn't the type of man, who would keep reminding her of her own foolishness should he say "No". But Elizabeth got a feeling he will accept. 

Eight weeks since the fatal message, Radek Zelenka enjoyed his first good sleep. It lasted fourteen hours and would last a lot longer if it wasn't for the whining of both McKay and Kavanaugh. Ever since the ZPM arrived, McKay spent most of the time bringing the city's systems online tasking others with finding out what they actually do. And a report was supposed to be on his table yesterday. Radek woke up so suddenly, he couldn't remember his dream, but he knew it was something very beautiful. After a day of exciting discoveries, Radek went back into his room, knowing he needs a lot of sleep to make up for the weeks before. This time he could clearly see it. He was in a church in Prague and his clothes and the exact place where he stood left no doubt about what was going on. And then he saw her and couldn't believe his own eyes. Gently walking down the isle hand in hand with Carson. She was as beautiful as an angel in the white wedding clothes smiling at Radek. Her face was pure happiness. Carson led Elizabeth to the side of her soon-to-be husband and the priest began saying the usual wedding speech. After their "Ano" and "I do", Radek and Elizabeth turned to face each other and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. To him it was simply too beautiful - even for a dream. Radek's dreams in the month to follow were about many things, but one thing was always there - deep love for Elizabeth Weir. Finally he made a decision. He will go out with Elizabeth.There was only a small problem. How to ask her out without scaring her off or raising suspition among the others. But Elizabeth solved this problem for him. About noon she came to Zelenka's lab with a request. "Rodney delivered the reports about the new systems, but there is a lot of technobabble I don't understand. Could you help me?" Radek was willing to do a lot more than that, but his brain reduced the answer to a simple "yes". Radek agreed to meet Elizabeth in her quaters eight pm with a bottle of his now legendary drink called "Slivovice" and explain the technobabble over dinner.

* * *

**AN**: Slivovice - Plum brandy 

This is my very first story. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Be happy, chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

The dinner was delicious. Elizabeth learned to cook from her mother, but didn't really have the chance to excercice her knowlege. It was either the skill burried somewhere deep in her or luck. She didn't know. What surprised her even more was the fact that she actually understood what Radek was talking about. Radek used to be a college teacher before he was offered the job in Antarctica and his teaching skills were absolutely incredible. They got through Rodneys reports in about three hours and opened the bottle. Elizabeth put a CD into her player and pressed a button. She drank from her glass and tried to read the label on Zelenkas bottle saying "Moravský všelék", wondering what it could mean. "It means The Moravian all-treating medicine. It really works against anything in two galaxies". She laughed at that. Elizabeth felt the pain fading away as she drank more of Radek's medicine. She saw Radek raising to his feet and asking her for a dance. She accepted feeling the gentle hug and slow motion of Radek's body. Radek didn't believe how good it felt to touch her. It was now or never for him. Radek made his decision, slowly moving his face towards hers. He felt the velvet touch of her skin on his lips and the same slow turn of her head. She touched his lips with her own in a soft brush realizing he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. Radek was also surprised to see how smoothly things went. He dreamt about this moment for a few days now, but the real thing is so much better. All their passion suddenly moved into their lips trying to taste the lips of the other both wanting this moment to never go away. When the first wave of passion washed over their bodies, Elizabeth slowly moved her lips away from his. They could almost see the sparkling between them and the little voice in Radek said "Na co čekáš??? Dej jí další pusu!!!". He couldn't resist. This time, the kiss was pure passion stored in them for more than one year. But there was also something else. Radek could feel his heart melting. He was in love. And so was Elizabeth.

Radek took her hands and gently released himself from her hug. "That was incredible", he said "But I have to go. It is late and I have to sleep. Rodney wants to do some experiments tomorrow". Elizabeth didn't mind. She was happy with how the dinner went. She kissed his cheeck and said "See you tomorrow, Radek.". She didn't have to say more. Her face melted into a smile only love can produce.

Another two months passed. Some gossips were going through Atlantis saying both dr. Weir and dr. Zelenka are involved with someone. So far no one said they were together, but Elizabeth knew it was only a matter of time. Their meetings on lonely balconies late at night have been he favorite part of the day. But tonight will be different. Radek invited her over to his place and the look in his eyes didn't leave much room for doubts. It didn't matter to her. She wanted to ask him herself a few times before. If only she wasn't so nervous. Rodney caught a flu and Carson didn't clear him to go off-world. She had to send Radek with Sheppard's team to investigate a mysterious power reading. Her thoughts were interrupted when the gate suddenly came to life. "Unscheduled off-world activation" called the technician on duty and a team of seven armed marines ran into position to cover the gate room. "Receiving IDC. It's Teyla. Emergency code - They're under fire! Lowering the gate shield. Extra security into the gate room". Dr. Weir couldn't believe her ears. As Sheppard came through the gate, Elizabeth realized he was carrying Radek's uncoscious body. Dr. Beckett and a team of medics took Radek to sickbay. Elizabeth was too shocked to ask what happened. She didn't have to ask. John ran up the stairs, his voice full of rage: "The Wraith. We approached the point of the reading and it turned out to be a Wraith outpost. They had a nice trap waiting for us" John said as the situation calmed down a little. Elizabeth didn't hear him. She was still in shock from the picture she just saw. Only her diplomatic training kept Elizabeth from crying as she saw her love being taken to sickbay. John noticed the look in her face and asked the question he was afraid to ask. "Radek is the one..." He didn't finish the sentence. Elizabeth nodded as tears went down her face. Suddenly the radio in John's ear came to life "Colonel Sheppard? Please come to sickbay". He asked Elizabeth to join him and they both went into their little hospital. Carson was already waiting fot them asking "What the hell did they hit Radek with? And how?" John's answer was simple "Stunners. Two hits in the face about two seconds apart. Why? What's wrong?". "Oh no. Obviously the first blast was OK, but the second magnified and expanded the charge further into his head. His brain suffered serious damage. I doubt he'll wake up again". Elizabeth felt like in the worst nightmare. She couldn't take it anymore. Her legs couldn't carry her body anymore as the sudden rush of sadness reached her. John caught her just in time to prevent a bang on the head. The last thing she saw was Carson's worried face.

* * *

**AN**: Na co čekáš??? - What are you waiting for??? 

Dej jí další pusu!!! - Kiss her again!!!

This is my very first story. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Be happy, chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

The world slowly changed for her from a collection of greyish shapes to faces and figures. "Good morning my dear. You almost gave me a heart attack. Are you alright?" said the scottish voice full of concern. She could remember all that happened and sadness exploded fom her heart to the rest of her body. "Yes. How's Radek?" her voice asked a question she was afraid to ask. "He's fine for the moment. But I'll have to send him back to Earth. I don't have the means to keep him alive here in his current condition. I'm sorry". Theis heads turned as they saw Rodney entering the infirmary saying "Carson? I need to talk to you in private". Elizabeth saw carson walk away and turned her head so see Radek. He looked so calm and peaceful as if he was only asleep. If it wasn't for the various medical instrunemts and IV's, Elizabeth would never guess what was going on with him.

"OK, Rodney. What d'ye have for me?" Carson's voice sounded more stressed than ever before. "Ive been looking in the Atlantis database and found this" Rodney pointed to a small room in the city's floor plans. "It's an Ancient medical lab. They tried to perfect a healing device of some sort" Rodney showed Carson a picture of a small cube-shaped device. "According to the research data this thing is a variant of a device found by dr. Lee and br. Jackson on Earth. It's capable of healing pretty much any physical damage on a human body, but originally it was too powerful to work on humans withous sideeffects. The Ancients found a way to remove these sideeffects. They eventually succeeded, but evacuated Atlantis before a prototype could be built. We can't build this thing on our own, but we can load the Earth device on the Daedalus and get it here. Once here I can tweak the device. I'm pretty certain it would heal Radek". Carson knew this whole thing was a longshot, but it was still better than the alternative. "The Daedalus will leave Earth in six hours. I'll need your evaluation of the plan by then". Rodney's speech returned hope into Carson's mind "OK, Rodney. Send the request in two hours. I should have the evaluation written by then. Now excuse me. I have a patient who needs to hear the good news right now".

Carson released Elizabeth the very same day. Carson's words filled her with hope and improved her condition. There was no more need for her to be in the infirmary, but Elizabeth didn't leave. She was sitting next to Radek's bed saying quietly "Eighteen days for the Daedalus to get here, one day to modify the device and one more week for the treatment. Then we'll be together again, my love. John made the mistake of telling Rodney about us. Anyone in Atlantis knows by now. I'm sure Kavanaugh is filing a nice report about us and Caldwell will be out for my blood for this, but I don't care. I'm happy so long as I'm with you".

Elizabeth was right about on thing. Kavanaugh filed a really nice long report about dr's Weir and Zelenka and sent it with the next week's data burst to Earth. Fortunately generals O'Neill and Landry backed Elizabeth during the IOA session consulting this report. The fallout from this was minimal, but the IOA assured both generals to watch dr. Weir's actions even closer in the future.

Atlantis was a sad place without Radek. People started complaining about Rodney's behaviour even more than before. Radek always took care of Rodney's "I'm the best so shut up and listen" attitude. As days passed by, Elizabeth realized the true importance of the czech scientist not only to her, but to the entire expedition. No one could operate the still Radek was running in the city. Obviously he invented some improvements to it and even Rodney didn't dare to figure out what they actually do - not mentioning the possibility of methanol poisoning as a result of poor operation.

Rodney had the Ancient healing-cube beamed down to his lab immediately after the Daedalus appeared in orbit around Atlantis. He and dr. Kusanagi began to modify it right away.


	5. Chapter 5

Be happy, chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

"OK. Ready for test activation. All simulations are well in the green" Rodney tried not to show it, but this time, he was excited. "All radiation emissions are well within the safe range. I think we got it" Miko couldn't help but hug her boss. This was actually the first time he praized her for anything. Rodney told Carson to transfer Radek into the isolation room in an outlying part of Atlantis they used for the modification. Even a hazman suit couldn't stop the radiation of this device and none of them wanted to become a radiation addict.

Carson followed the EEG indicators carefully. Radek's condition was definitively improving - even previously dead parts of his brain showed a very light activity now. "OK. That's enough for today. Turn the thing off". Rodney did as requested. Carson turned to dr. Weir and explained "Now we know it'll work. We can't push too hard though. We'll continue tomorrow". Elizabeth nodded in agreement. The last three weeks have been like a nightmare to her. A nightmare that will soon come to an end.

Radek slowly opened his eyes. He felt his head to be two sizes too small for his brain. "Kde to jsem? Co se dìje?" were his first words. "Good morning, Radek" said a gentle voice from above "I really missed you, my love". Radek felt the soflt touch of Elizabeth's lips on his own. Suddenly a second shape came into view reaching out to him. He felt the metal coldness of his glasses and his vision improved rapidly. One of the two shapes changed into a familiar face. Radek knew her name and what he felt to her. The other face remained unknown. "Welcome back, lad. Ye had me scared for a moment. What were ye telling anyway?" Carson didn't understand a word of Radek's language. "I was asking Where am I and What's going on" Radek had a scared look on his face. This look quickly appeared on both faces next to him. "You can't remember?" Elizabeth's voice shook a little. "I remember you, Elizabeth. But I don¨t know you."


	6. Chapter 6

"He's physically fit. I'll discharge him later today. It's good he can remember at least something. It means the amnesia isn't total and it also decreases the probability of permanent memory loss. But I still recommend a visit in dr Heightmeyers office" Elizabeth could hear the relief in Carson's voice. Amnesia was one of the better things that could happen after what Radek been through. All friends and members of the expedition leadership visited Radek in the past two days. Elizabeth was the only person Radek could remember. "I think this dr Mckay won't talk to me for a few days. He looked pretty upset when I told him I can't remember him" said Radek while walking down a corridor hand in hand with Elizabeth. "That's Rodney for'ya" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at this. 

"This is your lab, Radek. And these are your colleagues drs Miko Kusanagi, Ivana Voronkova, Michael Kavanagh and Nigel Collins. Take a look around" Elizabeth reintroduced Radek to his staff. Radek could see flashing images of his work, his fights with Kavanagh and moments of comforting Miko after Kavanagh and/or McKay gave her a hard time. "You always call me Radeko-san, don't you?" Radek's question sounded a little afraid of Miko's answer. "Yes, doctor" The answer was like a blessing for Radek. All answeres to his questions appeared so close after this, he almost felt he could reach out to grab them.

Next they went into Radek's quaters. More images and feelings from the past appeared before his eyes. "This is my home away from home" Radek still couldn't remember his real home in Prague, but this will have to do for now. Radek turned towards Elizabeth as tears started to make their way down his face. He closed his body to hers in a firm hug saying "Thank you. Thank you for being here for me. For helping me to remember". Radek planted a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, then cheeck and then touched her lips with his own. All emotions of the last month rushed into Elizabeth's mind like an avalanche she was powerless to resist. A few moments after their lips separated, Radek realized a terrible thing. "I can't remember ever telling you that I love you". "You never did" Elizabeth tried to look disappointed, but it took a lot of effort and the result wasn't satisfactory. "Miluju tě" Elizabeth already learned enough czech to know what Radek said. "I love you too" was the only thing she said before another kiss silenced her.

Radek woke up when the sun began to shine into his quaters. He felt the most beautiful weight on his shoulder. Elizabeth was still asleep. Radek saw the smile on her face. She was so beautiful. Radek reached out and played with her hair a little. He always loved to do this. The position of the sun suggested something between eight and nine am. Radek tried to wake Elizabeth up with a gentle kiss. "Good morning sunshine" were his first words when she opened her eyes. "Good morning, love. I had an incredible dream and I think you were in it! Oh wait! It wasn't a dream" They both laudhed at that. "Time to get up and go back to reality, sweetie" Radek's voice was anything if convincing. Instead he leaned to Elizabeth and kissed her lips with all the passion he could. "We can be late for once" were his last words before anything went silent again.


	7. Chapter 7

Be Happy, chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

It was long since the nearly fatal firefight with the Wraith. Radek could remember anything now and his relationship with Elizabeth was on the right track. He was on his way to he office to deliver bad news. "I think we'll have to cancel dinner tonight, Elizabeth" Radek's voice was full of fear and concern as he said this. In two minutes he explained what the Wraith did. "We'll have to warn Earth and I must go to the Orion and try to prepare her for battle". Elizabeth didn't want him to be in danger, but she couldn't argue. If anyone in Atlantis could fix the ship, it was Radek. "Be careful, Radek. I don't want anything to happen to you" Elizabeth could still remember the moment John brought Radek's unconscious body through the gate. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I fix the Orion to fifty percent of her capability, the Whaith won't have a chance". Both Radek and Elizabeth knew it was a big IF, but there was nothing else they could do.

Elizabeth was sitting in the guest quaters at the SGC for a day now. First she "discussed" this situation with the IOA and now she learned there was no communication from the Daedalus or the Orion. This whole situation could mean only a few things and none of them was good.

Radek had a hard time believing he actually survived the battle with the Wraith. Colonel Sheppard just called in from the disabled hive ship. The Wraith fed on each other as the first of them began turning into humans. The life support systems of the Daedalus was repaired and the air was safe. Now Rodney wanted him to go to the hive and help him fix its hyperdrive while the marines search the ship for any Wraith who could still be there. "OK, doc. This is a P-90. The magazine is put into it this way. This tiny lever selects your firing mode. Fully-automatic is the default. And pulling this little thing to the back loads the first bullet into the chamber. Got it?" Radek hated guns since he was forced to serve his two years in the army, but he had to take a weapon to defend himself. The hive ship was a really scarry place. Every now and then he could swear he heard something pale and hungry moving towards him and the two marines assigned as protection. Radek worked for two hours trying to isolate damaged conduits and route some power to the hyperdrive. When he finally managed to get the power through his datapad interface told him the engine was undamaged, bet needed a lot more power in order to work propperly. Radek decided to take a little break and eat a powerbar. Suddenly a pale shadow in black leather clothes fell from above. The marines were tossed against the wall before they could do anything. Radek never saw anything move this fast. Both marines were on the ground in a fraction of a second. The lone Wraith noticed Radek standing like a statue on the other side of the room and ran towards him. On that moment Radek's mind swithed to auto-pilot. He felt the cold metal of the weapon in his hands, he saw the barrel pointing at the quickly approaching Wraith, he felt the kick against his shoulder, he heard the popping noise and saw the flashes of fire. But he also felt like he was just a mere observer - as if someone else actually commanded his body and Radek was just there. The running Wraith body literally exploded as Radek emptied the entire magazine into his chest. His first willing action was to reload his weapon. Radek's hands shook with fear and horror, so it took him several seconds to put the magazine into the gun correctly. He knew his work killed thousands of Wraith, but this was the first time he killed a Wraith "in person". Next thing he did was calling backup and medics. There could still be some Wraith nearby and Radek almost shot the pair of marines that arrived five minutes after his call.

When the situation calmed down, Radek started thinking about Elizabeth and his hands calmed down. The thought of her touch, her warmth and her smile made this cold dark place bearable. Radek realized it wasn't the fear of death that commanded his body. It was the fear of what would happen to Elizabeth if he died. "Láska možná opravdu zabíjí" He remembered the old proverb and smiled a little. With this thought he got back to his feet and went back to the terminal to see if he can get some more power to the hyperdrive.

* * *

AN: Láska možná opravdu zabíjí - Maybe love kills after all 


	8. Chapter 8

Be Happy, chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

It took two weeks of repairs before Hermiod cleared the Daedalus for the intergalactic trip to Earth. Elizabeth returned to Atlantis two months after she was forced to leave. Since the Daedalus left, Radek worked twelve hours a day on the hive ship. He was there even when Elizabeth returned. Nearly one year ago, colonel Sheppard discovered that there is a weakness in Wraith technology. If the crew of the Aurora knew this, the Wraith could know as well. Radek called Elizabeth immediately after he found out she was back inviting her to his quaters for dinner. He only hoped the Daedalus brought the little box Radek requested before he left on the Orion into battle.

Elizabeth knew Radek was a good coock, but this dinner was beyond description. She had a really wonderful time being with her love again. Radek took the empty plates and went to clean them in the sink. "There is one thing major Lorne would like to know. What is this 'do prdele' of yours?" "I would never say this in front of a lady, but you can assure the major it was nothing against him". Elizabeth laughed at Radek's tactfull answer. Radek returned to the table and took Elizabeth's hand into his own. "You know, there is something I wanted to do for a long time now". Elizabeth got to her feet with a bit of a worried look in her face saying "And that would be...?". She never saw him this nervous. "I love you, Elizabeth. You made me the happiest man in two galaxies and if you allow me to do so, I want to spend the rest of my days trying to make you as happy as I am". Radek got down of his knee and took the little box from his pocket. "Elizabeth Weir, will you marry me?" It was strange how all his nervousness faded away when he asked the most important question in his lifetime. All he felt now was relief and deep love for the woman in front of him. Elizabeth was completely overwhelmed by her own feelings. There was no way she could say "No" to such a proposal. "Yes" was the only thing she could say in this moment. Radek got back to his feet and put the ring on her finger. Tears of happiness started to flow on both faces as Radek pressed Elizabeth's body against his own in a tight hug.

Radek and Elizabeth released each other after a few minutes when they could control the flow of tears from their eyes. Radek teased Elizabeth a little by saying "Hello, dr Elizabeth Zelenka". Elizabeth answered in the same manner "Hello, dr Radek Weir".


	9. Chapter 9

Be Happy, chapter 9 

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

The Ancients have returned to Atlantis a few hours ago. Both Radek and Elizabeth could imagine a worse end of their stay in the city, but this didn't seem fair. They already planned their marriage in Atlantis and now they'll have to find something else. Maintaining their relationship wasn't such a big problem as they feared at first. During the first week back on Earth, Radek received some very interesting offers to work in various research projects - most of them in the United States, some of them even gate related. Radek chose to stay as close to Elizabeth as possible and joined colonel Carter's research group at the SGC. But his worries grew bigger and bigger. Elizabeth was sad of being forced to leave Atlantis and Radek could clearly see it.

After six weeks on Earth Radek got a new thing to worry about. The Asurans conquered Atlantis and the Daedalus was sent to eliminate the threat. The research teams around colonel Carter and dr Lee were tasked with finding a way to beam a nuke through the shield protecting Atlantis. Elizabeth came to colonel Carter's lab a few hours later. "I need to speak with you in private, honey" she said after planting a kiss on Radek's cheeck. "OK, Elizabeth" Radek led her to his office.

As soon as the door closed Elizabeth started talking about John's plan to take back Atlantis. "We need you to stall the effort of your research group. Caldwell is ordered to nuke Atlantis and anyone in it. The ZPM is tied into the Daedalus's power systems, so the intergalactic trip will take only four days. We should have the city back by then". Radek couldn't believe his ears. This was the Elizabeth he fell in love with. But he would hate himself for the rest of his life should anything happen to her. He didn't have a choice. He had to help them. "OK, sweetie. I'll help you. But you have to understand that colonel Carter is a lot smarter than Rodney. I know, how to do this, but there is a good chance I'll be discovered. If it comes to that..." Radek didn't have to finish his speech. Both knew what whould happen. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her as if it would be for the last time. Maybe this is the last time...

Colonel Carter, dr Lee and their research groups were basically trying to modify the frequency of the asgard beam to penetrate a shield of known propperties. Radek's idea was to rewrite the command software of the beam to ignore all commands except the activation command. The monitors showed the modified frequency to be set, but the beam actually always operated with the default settings that showed zero penetration. Then he had a virus waiting in the control system. As soon as a piece of measuring equipment was attached into the system, the virus convinced it to show exactly what it was supposed to show - zero penetration in all tests. Dr Lee was already going desperate from the lack of results when the message arrived. Colonel Sheppard and his team were successfull in taking back Atlantis. Radek felt more relief than ever before. Their plan worked. Radek carefully removed all his "tweaks" from the base computers looking forward to see Elizabeth in a few days.

"Dr Weir? The Apollo just dropped out of hyperspace" The technician on duty was happy to see more vessels were allocated here. "Thank you. Colonel Ellis? This is dr Weir. Please meet me in the Atlantis conference room". Elizabeth was really concerned this time. It was sure the Asurans were building new ships and she was eager to learn about the plan to stop them.

"Two Asgard vessels, the Valhalla and the Samantha Carter, will arrive tomorrow. All three ships will then proceed to Asuras and fire their anti-Replicator weapons. We believe that the three simultaneous strikes from different sides of the planet will eliminate all Replicators before their drones can reach us. If our plan succeeds, Asuras will be completely unguarded. Hundereds of zero point modules and thousands of drones only waiting for us to come and clain them. Questions?" Colonel Ellis finished his explaination looking around the conference room for questions. Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair and fired one away "What resources do you need from us?" "I'll need to turn the Apollo into one big ARW. All avaiable engineers and damage control teams you can spare. And I'll also need drs McKay and Zelenka on the Apollo during the mission" The colonel answered quickly and decisively. Elizabeth didn't like the idea of Radek being in harm's way again, but there was nothing she could do. The IOA ordered her to support the Apollo with all means at her disposal. She nodded in agreement and dismissed the meeting.

Elizabeth went into Radek's lab right after the meeting. She found him gathering his gear. The man she loved so much was going into battle again. He survived the first one, but this it will be far more difficult. She couldn't stop the tears when he hugged her. "Be safe Radek. I really need you alive right now" "Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll be fine" He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, took his gear and went to the beaming site.

"The Asgard have arrived, sir" the operators voice was the on of a military man - straight and without emotions. "Open a channel. This is colonel Abe Ellis of the Earth vessel Apollo. Welcome to the Pegasus galaxy" The colonel realized this will be the first time he'll see an Asgard. The big head of an Asgard appeared on the monitor almost immediately "This is commander Aegir of the Valhalla. We appreciate the welcome. What is the status of your vessel". Colonel Ellis appreciated the Argard straight-to-the-point attitude "We're ready to go, commander" "Very well, colonel. Lead the way" The Asgard voice showed no emotion at all. "Captain Willis, set a course for Asuras, maximum speed". "Yes, sir" The captain typed the commands into his console and five seconds later the Apollo diappeared in the hyperspace window.

"Begin the ARW powerup sequence the moment we exit hyperspace" McKay wasn't used to take orders from soldiers, but this wasn't Atlantis. Besides, the colonel was friendly and respected the contributions both scientists made to this mission. "Dropping us out of hyperspace. The improved Asgard plotting program worked, sir. We're in range or the ARW" Rodney could hear the relief in the captain's voice as he typed the commands and watched the progress of the ARW charging sequence. "OK. The weapon will be ready to fire in fifteen seconds. The discharge itself will take ten more" Rodney was clearly nervous this time. The Asgard shield could take a lot of pounding, but it was never tested against drones. "Weapons fire coming from the surface, sir. We have incoming drones! Estimate impact in twenty seconds. Both Asgard vessels are under fire as well" Rodney felt pure fear as he heard the captain, his only hope laid in the slowly progressing status bar. "The weapon is fully charged!!!" Rodney screamed so that noone on the ship could miss the good news. "Fire" The colonel's voice still wasn't showing any signs of emotion. Rodney got to his feet and watched the blue wave enveloping the planet's surface. But he also saw hundereds of bright yellow lights approaching at a rate he never considered possible. Ten seconds later he heard the voice of colonel Ellis again "Engage hyperdrive. Get us outta here", but at the same moment he felt the ground under his legs shaking as the first drones hit the Apollo's shield. Radek was standing in the reactor room overseeing the power distribution for the weapon. He could also feel the earthquake and also knew what it means. Suddenly the deck shook even more and Radek could hear the thundering sound of explosions. The last thing he saw was a drone punching its way through the floor and exploding twenty feet from where Radek was. The explosion was like a invisible hand that took his body and tossed him across the room. He saw Elizabeth's face right in front of him and said "Miluju tě" before he passed out.

* * *

**AN** : Minor spoilers for episode 'First strike'

This is my very first story. R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

Be Happy, chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

It was the second time Radek woke up like this. He saw the grey blurry shapes gaining colours and focusing into objects he couldn't indentify. "Mìl bych se pøestat probouzet v nemocnici" he mumbeled and realized that he could see clearly even without his glasses. The big grey Asgard head suddenly appeared right in front of him and asked "Are you dr Zelenka? I am commander Aegir. I beamed you over to my ship right before the Apollo exploded. You were in the medical pod ever since. My vessel was heavily damaged. I need you to assist with repairs as soon as you feel well enough". The Asgard explained the situation without waiting for Radek's question "Yes and the medical pod repaired your eyes as well". Radek rested for several more minutes and then stood up. He felt his head is about to explode as he followed the small grey man to the rest of the newly assembled repair team. 

The repairs to the Asgard long range communication system took only a few hours. Aegir kept telling them to forget the blueprints of Asgard technology he had to give them for he could be stripped of his rank and privileges in the Asgard military.

"Atlantis, this is commander Aegir of the Valhalla. Do you read me?" This was the third time he repeated the call and was already suspecting poor work of Radek's repair team.

"This is Atlantis. We hear you, commander. What happened? We thought you were dead"

"We are alive, dr Weir, but we're not well. The plan to eliminate the Replicators did not go as smoothly as we had hoped. Both the Apollo and the Samantha Carter were destroyed and my ship suffered heavy damage."

Elizabeth tried not to cry, but failed. "But it seems the mission was successfull as all Replicators were eliminated. I am still in orbit around Asuras and in need of help." The Asgard didn't know that Elizabeth already left the control room and went to the quaters she lived in with Radek. John took a quick step to the console, tapped the button and said "Commander Aegir, this is colonel John Sheppard of Atlantis. We'll send a jumper full of engineers through the gate in one hour. The Daedalus should arrive in four days. We'll send her to assist you." It took ten more minutes before Aegir described the attack. "So drs Zelenka and McKay are alive and well??? Why didn't you say that earlier???" John almost yelled and left the room. The next one to talk was dr Kusanagi who wanted to hear an exact description of the damage.

Their room felt so empty without Radek. Elizabeth still couldn't believe her own ears. Rodney was a valuable member of the science team and a good friend, but Radek was so much more to her. She sat down on the bed and took a framed photo. It was taken right after they returned to Earth. She saw the smiling face of her love and let go of all the barriers she had. Elizabeth felt more pain, sorrow and anger than she ever considered possible, tears flowed freely down her face like a river of emotions. After a few moments she placed her hand on her stomach and thought "How will I ever explain this to you. I've sent your father to his death".

John decided to go to Elizabeth'S quaters in person. A radio call wouldn't be the right thing to do in this situation. He knew Elizabeth will need a shoulder to cry on. A few minutes later he was just outside the room. "Elizabeth? Are you there?" The door was locked, but that was no problem. Elizabeth didn't have the ancient gene John had. The lock recognized John's gene and the door slid open. John saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed crying a river of tears. He sat himself next to her and placed his arm around her back on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned her head into John's shoulder and whispered "They are both dead. It's my fault". "Radek and Rodney are OK. Aegir beamed them to his ship right before the Apollo exploded. These stupid Asgard are always more concerned with mission outcomes than with people. I know what you think now, but It's the truth. Radek will be back here in no time." Elizabeth kept crying, but no longer from pain. She rose her head from his wet shoulder and said "Thank you, John. Now I need some time alone. People can't see me like this". John nodded in agreement and left the room.

Elizabeth got back to her feet and went to take a shower. One hour later she looked in the mirror and considered herself ready to go back to the control room.

* * *

**AN** : Měl bych se přestat probouzet v nemocnici - I should stop waking up in hospitals 

This is my very first story. R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11

Be Happy, chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

Elizabeth had a few reasons to be happy now. Aegir saved the entire crew of the Apollo as well as commander Hevos of the Samantha Carter. Several SGA teams and a group of Asgard scientists were already "looting" Asuras for anything usefull. The preliminary count was 526 ZPM's, a little over ten million drones, 24 Atlantis-class starships and all information and technology to build more if needed. The spoils were divided between Earth and the Asgard evenly. Now that Elizabeth and Radek were alone in their quaters again, she had to tell him more good news. 

But there was also concern in her mind. How will Radek react to this? He wasn't exactly the family type, so much she could tell from the way he spoke about his nephew, but a nephew and the own child are often two very different things. Elizabeth simply had to take her chances.

"I have to tell you something" she looked in his green eyes and saw the concern in them. "What is it?" Radek was starting to be a little afraid. Elizabeth was a diplomat, which means someone who is good with words. Seeing her like this was something very unusual. "I'm pregnant".

Radek was a little shocked when the words reached his mind. He didn't like the idea of being a father one day, but this was Elizabeth - the woman he loved more than the whole universe. Suddenly he felt his mind switching again. After a moment of silence he could clearly see himself, Elizabeth and the child as a family.

Elizabeth could clearly see the change in Radek's expression. It was the one of pure happiness "I was never so happy in my entire life. To je neuvěřitelný! Bude ze mě táta!" Radek's mind was a little overwhelmed and he couldn't concentrate enough to speak his thoughts in english, but it didn't matter. Elizabeth already got the hang of Radek's native language. Radek's reaction to the news really cheered her up. He wrapped his arms around her body and his lips touched her own in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Dr Kate Heightmeyer didn't really have much work to do in the last few months. Atlantis felt like home now, so the amount of homesickness was cut down to size and she was happy to take the job of Atlantis' unofficial priest. Anyone expected her to have a lot of work to do now since Rodney's relationship with Katie Brown was getting really serious, Carson and Laura were together again and John and Teyla were on top of the gossip chain right now.

* * *

And so the famous day was here at last. Anyone was seated and Radek stood nervously in his place with Rodney at his side. "Do you have the ring, Rodney?" Radek wanted anything to be perfect and Rodney hat to take the brunt of his nervousness. "For the tenth time in the last five minutes I DO HAVE THE RING" Rodney really hated people who were more annoying than himself. Teyla smiled from the other side of the gate at their little exchange. 

And then she appeared. In a dress as white as snow. Radek never saw her smiling like this. Carson took her hand and walked her down the isle. Radek watched her the whole time. She was never so beautiful. He remembered the dream he had two years ago and widened his smile a little. He could see her pregnancy, but only because he looked really hard and also because Aegir's medical pod did a really great job on his eyes. Carson put Elizabeth's hand into Radek's, stepped back and sat down.

After a few seconds of silence, Kate began her speech: "We have gathered here today to celebrate the love Radek and Elizabeth feel for each other. I know them both very well and I think it's safe to say they were made for each other, but if anyone knows a reason why they shouldn't be married may he speak now or remain silent forever". Anyone could clearly hear the nervousness in Kate's voice, but no one blamed her. After all - it was her very first wedding.

Kate continued her speech after another moment of silence: "Radek, do you take Elizabeth to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and healt, through poverty and richness and through dr McKay's screwups that will one day kill us all for certain?" Rodney was the only person in the room who didn't laugh. "Ano ... I do" Once again Radek couldn't focus enough to speak english. Now it was time for Kate's next move:"Elizabeth, do you take Radek to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and healt, through poverty and richness and through dr Kavanagh's reports that will one day drive us all mad for certain?" The entire gate room laughed this time since Kavanagh rejected the invitation. "I do" was Elizabeth's answer when the laughing stopped. "You may exchange the rings now". While Teyla gave the ring to Elizabeth in the ordinary fashion, Rodney pretended to search his tux for a few seconds and Radek gave him his worst you-are-dead look. After this little show Radek turned to face Elizabeth and took her hand. He put the ring on her finger looking into her eyes the whole time. Elizabeth did the same thing a moment later and felt the bond between their minds.

"By the power bestowed in me by the people on the internet I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now". Kate finished her speech and was happy it was all over now. Radek felt like never before. Only one emotion remained in him while all the others faded away. He felt love for Elizabeth and their unborn child. He wrapped her body in a gentle hug and touched her lips with his own as softly as he could.

* * *

**AN** : To je neuvěřitelný - That's incredible

Bude ze mě táta - I'll be a daddy


	12. Chapter 12

Be Happy, chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

Radek was really looking forward to their honeymoon. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and knew one way to make this happen. His still worked double shifts for the last week operating on a strange fruit the Athosians discovered on the mainland. The resulting brew tasted really good and Radek labeled the bottles. 

Radek's new invention had a devastating effect on their wedding guests. One hour later anyone (except the happy couple and Carson) was fall-down drunk. Radek dialed the gate to Earth, grabbed three bottles he had reserved, took Elizabeth's hand and together they stepped through the event horizon.

Generals O'Neill, Landry and Hammond were already expecting them on the other side. They exchanged congratulations and Radek divided the bottles. "Athosiánský všelék. Is this some kind of czech warning to stay away from this bottle or die trying to drink its contents?" General O'Neill asked pointing at the label. Much to anyones surprise Elizabeth answered the question "It says 'The Athosian all-treating medicine'. Be careful with it". She remembered their first dinner date and widened her smile.

Radek and Elizabeth came back to Atlantis after three weeks in Prague. One hour later Elizabeth was back in her office and John described the events of the last three weeks. "And Carson had to treat five cases of light alcohol poisoning after the wedding. I don't wanna know who spiked the drinks this time". "Thank you, John. You can take the rest of the day off." Something felt a little wrong to John. "Is there anything else?" Elizabeth asked as John kept staring. And then a thought flashed in John's mind. "Can I get you some coffee?" "Thank you Jonh, but I really shouldn't drink coffee right now" Elizabeth answered with a wide smile and asked "How do you know?". "I noticed you didn't drink coffee since Radek went to Asuras and you also didn't drink anything at your own wedding. Congratulations". Elizabeth nodded and said "Thanks John. Don't tell anyone. I'd like to surprise them during the next staff meeting". John agreed and went to his quaters.

Elizabeth's plan worked. Anyone except Carson and John was surprized, but not that much really. After all Elizabeth and Radek have been together for two years now and anyone could see the sparks between them. Rodney, Teyla and Ronon congratulated her with a smile. All went suddenly silent when Rodney suggested a toast. Both Carson and John gave him their worst looks. John's eyes clearly said "Shut up or I'll kill you McKay" while Carson's eyes were a little more peace-loving with their "Just ye wait for yer next exam lad".

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to another beautiful morning in their new home. It was bigger than the old one and had an extra room for the baby. Her head rested on her husband's chest. Radek sensed the motion and woke up as well. "Good morning my love" Radek welcomed Elizabeth to the new day with a kiss. "Good morning honey" she answered. Elizabeth felt the baby moving in her body and remembered why she was so worried. She was five days overdue. "I should ask Carson if this is good for the baby. It can't stay inside forever". Radek heard the worry in her voice and tried to calm her down. "Maybe I know why this happened. You're a great mother and the baby knows that. It doesn't wanna leave because you are such a nice home to it"Radek smiled as he put a hand on her stomach to feel the baby move, but Elizabeth was still a little worried. "You wanna hear something funny?" Radek asked and widened the smile on his face. "Sure" Elizabeth answered with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Rodney fainted twice in the last three days. First Katie told him she's pregnant and when he woke up she told him something about twins". Both their faces exploded into laughing that stopped when Elizabeth felt the movement inside. "I think my water just broke" her face was serious again. 

Radek jumped up as fast as he could, helped Elizabeth to get to her feet and called Carson telling him to expect them.


	13. Chapter 13

Be Happy, chapter 1 

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

"OK. I see the head now. Don't worry. It'll be over soon" It was the first time Carson had to do a childbirth, excitement shining from his voice. "That's what you said an hour ago!" Elizabeth couldn't be her kind self anymore. The pain was driving her mad. She squeezed Radek's hand to the point of crushing it when another wave of pain shot through her body. "This is it. It's coming out! Ye'll have to push even harder now! And it's a boy!!!" Carson could tell them the good news now. Radek and Elizabeth never wanted to know the sex of the baby. "And he's out. Congratulations Elizabeth. Ye did great. The both of ye" 

Carson wrapped the little boy in a towel and gave him gently into Radek's waiting hands. The boy screamed like hell, but it sounded like th most beautiful song to anyone in the room. "Ahoj, malej. Já jsem tvůj táta. Řekni 'táta'" said Radek when his son stopped screaming. The little body wrapped in a towel was the most beautiful thing he saw in his entire life. What happened then was like a miracle to Radek. The little boy reaced out with his arm and grabbed Radek's finger. Radek realized the most important thing about being a parent: This was no longer about him having a baby. Now it was about the baby having him - a parent. Radek showed the little one to Elizabeth and laid him into her hands like the most precious thing in the universe. Elizabeth felt tired like never before. Her body was still in pain and wet from sweat, but this tiny face was worth it. "Hello my little boy. I'm your mommy".

"Ye have a name yet?" Radek and Elizabeth agreed that Radek will pick a name if it is a girl, and Elizabeth if it is a boy. "David Weir-Zelenka" Elizabeth answered tiredly and kept looking on the new inhabitant of Atlantis.

In the years to follow, Elizabeth gave birth to three more children. A daughter named Anna and two sons named Daniel and Radek.

* * *

**AN**: Ahoj, malej - Hello, little one

Já jsem tvůj táta. - I'm your daddy

Řekni 'táta' - Say 'daddy'


	14. Chapter 14

Be Happy, chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write about them.

Author: Pajus

* * *

"Hello Radek" There was something wrong about the way she greeted him. He knew it was only a dream - so much he could say, because Elizabeth was young again. "I just wanted to tell you to be happy. I'm so sorry, my love". Something had to be really wrong. Radek felt the fear when he woke up suddenly. It was still dark outside. He felt Elizabeth's hand across his stomach, her head on his shoulder and the weight of her body against his own, but he still couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong. Last month they celebrated their 42nd wedding anniversary. Radek reached out with his hand gently carressing her white hair. Even after all these years he still loved to do this. The moment his hand touched her cheek he knew what felt so wrong. There was no warmth in her face. 

His reaction was immediate. He checked her puls and breath, but couldn't find any signs of life. Radek grabbed the radio from the table and called dr John Beckett - Carson's son. Then he concentrated all his energy into a desperate effort to revive Elizabeth. Dr Beckett arrived ten minutes later, but there was nothing he could do. Dr Elizabeth Weir suffered a heart failure and died peacefully in her sleep four hours before Radek woke up.

"The woman who defeated the Asurans, the Wraith and helped defeat the Ori could't defeat her own mortality. There are no words that could speak highly enough of her. She was a strong leader, a loving wife, a fabulous mother to her four children and a great friend. Goodbye Elizabeth. I hope I'll see you again one day" Retired general John Sheppard retreated from the pedestal as he finished his speech and offered his most sincere condolences to Radek. Radek never thought this would happen. He knew Elizabeth was stronger both physically and mentally. He always believed he would be the one to die first.

Elizabeth's last wish was to be cremated and her ashes spread on the spires of Atlantis from a jumper. Two retired generals - John Sheppard and Marcus Lorne - did the honours of granting her this wish. Radek wasn't in the jumper. He was standing on a balcony on the central spire and watched the jumper approach. Radek closed his eyes when he saw the ashes falling down being carried by the wind. He felt the soft breeze in his hair, he felt the few dust particles landing on his face and he also felt the eternal spirit of his wife being with him in this very moment. As much as he considered it impossible, Radek felt peace in his soul knowing Elizabeth will accompany him through the remainder of his days.

Radek was always looking forward to his sleep. Every night he dreamt beautiful dreams about his wife. In his sleep they were both as young as during their first dinner nearly half a century ago. But this dream was different. Elizabeth was somewhat closer to him - as if she was still alive. She grabbed his hand and said "Come with me my love". It took only a moment for Radek to realize why she was so close this time...

Dr Radek Zelenka died the same way his wife did five years ago. He was also buried the same way as the other members of the 'Old squad' - John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen-Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir-Zelenka, Carson Beckett, Laura Cadman-Beckett, Rodney McKay and Katie Brown-McKay. His body was cremated and his ashes spread on the spires of Atlantis from a jumper. Somewhere on a higher plain of existence these men and women who spent the most of their lives in Atlantis met their friend again. Radek was among the last ones who were missing. They'll still have to wait for Lorne and Ronon.

Elizabeth led Radek to the remainder of the group of friends. They all welcomed him with cheerful smiles. Then he hugged Elizabeth as tightly as never before and kissed her for what felt like all eternity...


End file.
